Ikatan
by nonakecil
Summary: Akankah ikatan keluarga antara Eren dan Mikasa benar-benar bisa terus terjalin?


Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah memiliki karakter di Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), karena semua adalah milik Sensei Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Aachen, 28 Maret 2019**

"Hmmh, daging Connie, daging ...,"

Mikasa membuka matanya dan menatap ke ranjang di samping kirinya. Gadis 20 tahun itu menemukan teman satu kamarnya, Sasha, sedang mengigau.

Mikasa mendengus. Dia mengucek matanya saat bangun dari posisi berbaring, untuk kembali menatap Sasha yang masih asyik terlelap sambil sepertinya memimpikan sahabatnya, Connie, dan daging kesukaannya.

Selama beberapa detik Mikasa terdiam, mencoba membuat dirinya kembali ke kesadaran penuh setelah hampir 7 jam tidur.

Kemudian gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu melirik ponsel di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Sinar biru di ujung layar ponselnya berkedip kuat.

Alis Mikasa terangkat. Menyadari ada telepon masuk yang tak terangkat olehnya, Mikasa segera meraih ponsel itu dan membukanya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat ada 20 telepon tak terjawab dari ibunya, Carla. Ini tak biasa, karena jika ada hal penting sekalipun, Carla akan lebih senang mengirim pesan padanya daripada menelepon. Mengingat bahwa melakukan panggilan antar negara, yaitu dari Irlandia ke Jerman itu cukup mahal.

Mikasa mendecih, karena ingat bahwa dia hanya memiliki pulsa internet, sedangkan ketika dia mengirim pesan chat ke ibunya, hanya terlihat tanda centang satu yang menandakan bahwa aplikasi chat ibunya pasti sedang tidak aktif.

Mikasa segera meraih jaket yang dia letakkan sembarangan di sandaran kursi belajar, memakainya, dan tanpa pamit atau membangunkan Sasha terlebih dulu, dia segera berlari keluar kamar.

* * *

Aachen di musim panas memang menyebalkan. Baru juga pukul 06.00, namun sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang masih tertutup gorden itu, membuat Eren mendesah kesal.

Suara dengkuran Jean membuatnya semalaman, atau bahkan hampir tiap malam, menjadi tak bisa nyenyak tidur, apalagi sejak musim panas yang memiliki hawa menyengat itu.

"Jean sialan!" Eren mengumpat sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Pemuda 21 tahun itu mengucek matanya sambil melirik ke teman sekamarnya yang masih mendengkur dengan damai di atas ranjang.

"Eren! Eren!" Suara gedoran pintu disambung dengan teriakan seorag perempuan muda, membuat Jean sontak terbangun dan Eren yang baru saja hendak bangkit dari ranjang hampir terjungkal karena kaget.

"Hei," Jean menatap kesal ke arah pintu, "apa-apaan adikmu itu?!"

Eren mengacuhkan Jean dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan hampir kembali terjungkal saat Mikasa menubruknya dengan kasar.

"Oi, oi," Eren mencengkeram dua pergelangan tangan Mikasa sambil menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada ap-"

"Ibu menelepon berkali-kali saat aku masih tidur, dan tak mengirimkan satu pesan pun. Aku tak punya pulsa reguler, hanya pulsa internet, dan-"

"Oke, oke. Aku paham." Eren melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Mikasa, dan segera berjalan mengambil ponselnya di bawah bantal.

Kening Eren mengerut, ada 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Eren, bagaimana?" Mikasa mendekati Eren. Sementara Jean hanya menatap kakak beradik di depannya itu dengan bingung dan masih setengah mengantuk.

Eren mencoba menelepon ibunya, berkali-kali, namun tak diangkat. Dia terus melakukannya, dan semakin khawatir karena ini tak biasa.

"Eren?" Mikasa meremas lengan Eren.

"Mikasa, aku sedang mencoba. Tenanglah!" Eren menatap kesal adik perempuannya itu. Mikasa langsung terdiam, namun tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Eren.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan gagal, Eren menyerah. Sambil mendesah putus asa, dia mengirim pesan pada ibunya lewat pesan biasa.

"Kita tunggu balasan dari Ibu. Kau tenanglah," Eren menatap Mikasa yang tengah melihatnya dengan wajah tegang.

Mikasa kemudian mengangguk, melepaskan perlahan cengkeraman tangannu di lengan Eren dan menunduk diam.

Melihat kakak beradik itu sudah mulai melunak, Jean memberanikan diri bersuara, "Apa kalian sudah bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

**Aachen, 29 Maret 2019 20:17**Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang membuat seseorang bahagia. Salah satunya adalah memiliki keluarga utuh dan rukun, serta melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh dewasa, sukses, dan hidup bahagia.

Grisha dan Carla Jaeger adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat beruntung, bagi orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Tak hanya karena profesi Grisha yang sebagai dokter spesialis jantung mampu menjadi mata pencaharian dengan sumber pemasukan lebih di keluarga Jaeger, juga karena usaha katering Carla yang sukses membuat mereka cukup mampu membangun sebuah rumah mewah, memiliki dua mobil, dan dua sepeda motor, serta tanah perkebunan luas untuk investasi masa depan dua anak mereka, Eren dan Mikasa.

Setelah menamatkan sekolah menengah atas, Eren mendapatkan beasiswa jurusan Arsitektur di RWTH Aachen. Selain karena sejak kecil pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyukai desain bangunan, juga karena keinginannya membuat rumah yang nyaman dan tidak terlalu memakan banyak lahan bagi kaum di pemukiman padat penduduk, membuatnya semangat untuk bisa menjadi Arsitek hebat suatu hari nanti.

Lain dengan Sang Adik yang setahun lebih muda darinya, Mikasa. Dia tak memiliki banyak mimpi, karena dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dijalani Eren saja.

Ketika Eren kuliah di Jerman, dia bekerja keras untuk bisa juga mendapat beasiswa di Jerman, tepatnya di RWTH Aachen, kampus Eren.

Karena tak paham dunia arsitektur, Mikasa menurut saja saat Grisha mengarahkan dirinya mengambil kedokteran. Bagi Mikasa tak masalah, asal dia bisa terus berrad di dekat Eren, memastikan bahwa kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

Semua yang mengenal pasangan suami istri Jaeger pasti mengatakan mereka beruntung, karena memiliki dua anak yang cerdas dan berhasil kuliah di salah satu universitas bergengsi dunia dengan tanpa biaya sepeserpun alias dengan beasiswa.

Semua tampak sempurna. Namun, tidak setelah Eren dan Mikasa menerima sebuah balasan beberapa jam lalu.

_"Eren, ini aku Bibi Hange. Ayah dan ibumu kecelakaan. Ibumu kritis dan masih koma, sedangkan ayahmu, aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kau sampaikan dengan cara lembut kabar ini pada Mikasa. Bibi sayang kalian berdua."_Eren menatap ponsel di dekat kakinya, lalu kembali menatap langit malam yang dihiasi puncak-puncak gedung bertingkat dari jendela kaca kamarnya.

Jean membiarkan dia sendiri, seharian ini, setelah putus asa tak mampu membujuk Eren makan sesuap nasi atau minum setetes air pun.

Mau pulang ke Irlandia? Tapi, uang transportasi atau saku tidak bisa langsung turun dalam waktu sekejap. Setelah pengajuan, biasanya menunggu sekitar dua atau tiga hari untuk verifikasi. Apalagi seminggu lalu, uang saku bulanan baru turun, dan Eren menggunakannya untuk menambah modal usaha yang tengah dirintisnya bersama seniornya Levi, dan sahabatnya Jean, yaitu sebuah kedai teh yang meskipun masih baru, tapi cukup laris di bulan pertama pembukaannya ini.

"Eren?" Suara pintu dibuka membuat Eren menatap ke arah dimana Mikasa bersiei. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan raut sendu. Di tangannya ada kantung plastik, mungkin berisi makanan.

Mikasa masuk dan berjalan ke arah Eren setelah menutup pintu. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Mikasa menaruh bawaannya itu di ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Eren yang tengah duduk di meja yang berada dekat jendela kaca.

Eren menatap Mikasa sekilas. Tak ada niat mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba adiknya itu memeluknya dengan erat. Bulir-bulir air mata gadis itu mulai jatuh membasahi bahu Eren.

"Aku," Mikasa merintih pelan di antara isakan tangisnya, "tak tahu harus bagaimana, Eren,"

"Ayah, Ayah," Mikasa tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya. Semua memori kebersamaanya bersama keluarga Jaeger muncul satu per satu di benaknya, saat dia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat sambil terus memeluk Eren.

Mikasa menangis semakin keras saat mengingat, ketika seorang teman lama ayahnya datang ke rumah, seorang dokter spesialis jantung. Lalu dengan wajah sedih, dokter itu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri, meninggal dua hari setelah melahirkan dirinya.

Mikasa kecil yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya bisa menangis, karena bingung setelah ini harus tinggal dengan siapa. Dia tak memiliki siapapun, karena kedua orangtuanya adalah imigran yang datang ke Dublin, karena pernikahan mereka tak pernah disetujui oleh keluarga besar Ackerman, dari ayahnya.

Mendiang ibu Mikasa hanyalah seorang gadis keturunan Jepang yang timbuh di panti asuhan, sedangkan keluarga Ackerman sangat membenci orang-orang keturunan Jepang.

Karena iba, dokter itu, Grisha Jaeger, akhirnya mengadopsi Mikasa. Mengganti nama Ackerman pada gadis itu menjadi Jaeger, dan menjadikannya seperti anak kandung sendiri.

Semua menjadi indah setelah itu. Hari-hari Mikasa yang awalnya seperti mimpi buruk menjadi kembali indah setelah hidup di dalam keluarga Jaeger. Mendapat makanan lezat, tempat tidur nyaman, kembali bersekolah di tempat baru yang menyenangkan, teman-teman baik, serta kakak angkat yang meskipun terlihat cuek tapi sangat menyayanginya, Eren Jaeger.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Mikasa merasakan bahwa perasaan dalam dirinya yang semula baik-baik saja pada Eren, berubah menjadi aneh. Tak ingin jauh dari pemuda itu, dan ingin terus menjadi perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mikasa," Eren memegang lembut lengan Mikasa yang melingkar di lehernya, "tentang masalah itu, apa keputusanmu akhirnya?"

Mikasa langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Eren, lalu menatap kakaknya itu dengan raut sedikit tersinggung.

"Mikasa," Eren menatapnya dengan lembut, "kau harus kembali, karena sekarang, Ayah dan Ibu,"

"Tidak!" Mikasa memotong, "Ibu akan hidup, aku yakin! Kita akan pulang ke Dublin bersama-sama, kita akan kembali untuk merawat ibu kita bersama,"

Eren tersenyum kecil, dia lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Mikasa kembali ke langit malam Aachen.

"Jika ternyata Ibu tak bisa bertahan, aku tak bisa terus tinggal denganmu, Mikasa. Bagaimanapun kita tak sedarah,"

"Omong kosong apa itu?!" Mikasa membentak Eren.

Eren menatap Mikasa. "Dengarkan aku, Mikasa. Bibi Hange sudah lama mencarimu, dia adalah sahabat Ibu dan juga adik dari mendiang ayah kandungmu. Dia benar-benar ingin merawatmu karena sejak dulu dia selalu tak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan keluarga Ackerman pada kedua orangtuamu, bukan? Jadi, kau harus kembali pada Bibi Hange, aku tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja,"

Plak!

Mikasa tanpa sadar menampar pipi Eren. Meskipun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya, namun Mikasa tak berniat meminta maaf pada kakaknya itu.

Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, sambil masih menunduk dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Mikasa, Eren bertanya dengan suara lirih, "Sebenarnya, apa aku bagimu?"

"Huh?" Mikasa kaget.

Eren mendongak. "Aku sangsi kau selalu mengikuti langkahku karena hanya ingin dekat denganku sebagai adik. Aku melihatmu berkali-kali berusaha menghalangiku saat aku hendak beekencan dengan beberapa gadis, seperti Historia, Annie, bahkan ketika aku mencoba dekat dengan Sasha. Aku melihatmu sangat marah saat aku menceritakan gadis lain di depanmu,"

Eren bangkit dari duduknya dan bersie di depan Mikasa yang masih menatapnya dengan kaget. Eren menunduk menatap iris hitam kelam Mikasa. Dengan pelan dia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin, sejauh ini mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, hanya karena aku adalah kakakmu?"

Mikasa masih kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan tak biasa Eren itu. Dia kembali teringat kenangan saat pertama kali Eren menyambutnya di rumah keluarga Jaeger. Eren memang tak begitu ramah, tapi dengan senang hati dia membagi kasurnya yang lebar untuk ditiduri bersama Mikasa selama setahun. Sampai kemudian Mikasa memiliki kamarnya sendiri, tepat di samping kamar Eren.

Di hari kelulusan sekolah dasar, Mikasa mendapat rangking satu. Namun karena sakit, Mikasa tak bisa hadir upacara pelepasan siswa sekaligus menerima penghargaan itu di sekolahnya. Mikasa sangat kecewa.

Lalu Eren datang ke kamarnya, memberikan hadiah sebuah syal merah marun, sebagai ucapan selamat karena Mikasa sudah mendapatkan prestasi itu.

Mikasa tak tahu bahwa benda itu akan begiti berharga baginya. Sejak itu, dia selalu berusaha bisa ada di dekat Eren. Mengikuti Eren kemanapun dia pergi.

Eren awalnya biasa saja, namun lama-kelamaan dia lelah. Meskipun semua temannya tak ada yang tahu bahwa Mikasa tak terikat hubungan darah dengannya, namun dia terus menyadari itu. Bahwa Mikasa, bukan adik kandungnya.

Eren tak mempermasalahkan semuanya, di awal. Sampai kemudian saat dia menyukai teman sekelasnya, Historia, saat duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua. Eren tahu, bahwa Historia menolaknya karena Mikasa yang terlihat tak senang dan selalu berusaha mengganggu saat Eren dan Historia akan berduaan.

Lalu, di tahun ketiga, Eren mencoba mendekati teman sekelas Mikasa yang bernama Annie. Namun, belum sempat mendekatinya dan mengajak Annie mengobrol lebih jauh, Annie sudah menolaknya dengan alasan tak mau memiliki masalah dengan Mikasa yang sudah berteman baik dengannya.

Siapapun tahu, Mikasa overprotektif kepada kakaknya. Tapi, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu kenapa gadis tersebut seperti itu. Mereka hanya mengira-ngira bahwa Mikasa mungkin akan sangat selektif memilih pendamping untuk kakak kesayangannya, atau entah semacam itu.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Mikasa Jaeger adalah bukan adik kandung Eren Jaeger.

"Katakan," Eren kembali bertanya, "apa kau benar-benar menganggapku keluargamu?"

Mikasa menggigit bibirnya dengan hati ngilu. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian setahun lalu. Saat dia baru pertama kali datang ke asrama mahasiswa asal Irlandia, di tahun pertamanya kuliah.

Mikasa ketakutan karena saat itu Sasha belum menjadi teman sekamarnya. Dia sendirian. Ketakutannya muncul saat teringat bahwa dia jauh dari kedua orangtuanya, bayangan saat ayah kandungnya meninggal di depan matanya, dan ketakutan karena berkali-kali bibinya, Hange, berusaha mengajaknya tinggal bersama dengannya setelah dia lulus dari kuliah. Tentunya, meninggalkan keluarga Jaeger, dan pastinya Eren.

Apalagi saat di pesta penyambutan siang harinya, Mikasa melihat Eren mengobrol sangat akrab dengan Sasha, yang baru saja dikenalkan Connie, teman satu jurusan Eren. Dimana Connie dan Sasha sama-sama berasal dari Frankfurt dan mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

Mikasa kesal, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Eren mengajak Sasha berdansa, di depannya.

Mikasa kemudian pulang dan menangis di kamarnya. Dia tak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang dirasakannya pada Eren. Jika memang ini adalah cinta, dia benar-benar merasa jijik.

Apa kata orang-orang, jika dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, meskipun mereka tidak terikat hubungan darah?

Bagaimana jika Eren menjadi benci padanya karena mengetahui perasaan itu?

Saat Mikasa masih menangisi perasaannya yang tak jelas itu, Eren datang. Dia kebingungan mencari Mikasa yang hilang entah kemana, padahal pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru belum selesai.

Mikasa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Eren, kemudian bertanya apakah kakaknya itu mabuk. Eren menjawab dia memang minum dua gelas saja, dengan Sasha, namun dia masih sadar, tidak mabuk. Hanya sedikit pusing.

Mikasa kemudian membiarkan Eren rebahan di ranjangnya, sambil menatap kakaknya itu, dia lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi antara Eren denhan Sasha setelah mereka berdansa dan minum tadi.

Eren hanya menjawab bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia bilang bahwa Sasha akan tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan Mikasa namun karena dia masih ingin menghabiskan malam bersama teman-teman jurusannya maka dia tak akan tidur di asrama malam itu.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa duduk di sebelah Eren dan bertanya apa Eren menyukai Sasha. Eren hanya tertawa, dan menganggap Mikasa bodoh karena dia tak mungkin menyukai gadis hanya sesaat setelah mengenalnya. Tapi, Eren bilang bahwa dia ingin mengenal Sasha lebih jauh.

Mikasa yang tersinggung entah mengapa tiba-tiba langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Eren, membuat pemuda itu bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan melepas paksa kedua tangan Mikasa.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang terjadi malam itu, harusnya membuatku sadar," suara Eren membuyarkan lamunan Mikasa pada kejadian setahun lalu itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menciummu malam itu?" Eren bertanya lagi.

Kali ini Mikasa tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak di hatinya. Dia berteriak, "Hentikan, Eren! Kumohon!"

"Kita tak bisa begini, Mikasa, kita,"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Bagaimanapun aku bukan adik kandungmu, dan kau lelah dengan aku yang selalu mengikutimu, membuat hidupmu tak bebas,"

Mikasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia menunduk menatap kedua kakinya. "Aku, aku hanya memilikimu dan Ibu sekarang, aku,"

"Kau harus pulang ke keluargamu, aku akan merawat Ibu sendiri. Setelah ini aku akan pulang, dan berhenti kuliah. Ibu butuh aku. Masa depanmu masih panjang, kau tak harus mengorbankan itu demi merawat Ibu,"

"Eren! Tapi aku berhutang banyak pada keluargamu! Bagaimanapun, aku juga anak Ayah dan Ibumu! Aku hidup bersama kalian bertahun-tahun, aku ingin terus bersama kalian,"

"Jika Ibu meninggal,"

"Ibu akan bertahan!" Mikasa mendorong tubuh Eren dengan kuat sampai pemuda itu kembali terduduk di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku, jika, jika aku akhirnya berjalan terlalu jauh dari yang seharusnya," Mikasa kembali menunduk, tak berani menatap kedua mata Eren.

"Aku tahu, hal seperti ini akan terjadi jika salah satu atau kedua orangtua kita meninggal. Kau akan menyuruhku kembali pulang ke sana, ke satu-satunya keluargaku. Dan aku benci itu,"

Suasana kembali hening. Kemudian terdengar suara helaan nafas Eren. Mikasa memberanikan diri menatap Eren.

"Maaf, malam itu aku berbohong. Aku sebenarnya mabuk, dan tak sadar saat aku menciummu,"

"Aku tahu."

Eren mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Mikasa diam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tak tahu, hanya saja, aku senang. Aku senang tiap mengingat kejadian malam itu,"

"Mikasa!" Eren kembali berdiri dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Mikasa.

"Cukup! Keluar dari kamarku dan kita tak boleh membahas ini lebih jauh. Keputusanku sudah bulat, bahwa aku anak beruenti kuliah, akan pulang ke Dublin, entah Ibu hidup atau akhirnya meninggal, aku taengizinkanmu kembali ke rumah Jaeger lagi. Aku tak mau apa yang tak beres di antara kita terus berlanjut,"

"Eren!"

"Kaluar, Mikasa!" Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikasa.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Mikasa akhirnya menyerah saja berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. Sebelum keluar, Mikasa berkata pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Eren.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang salah, tapi, aku merasa bahwa jika itu karena kita bertahun-tahun tinggal satu atap, meskipun kau tak pernah menganggapku saudara kandungmu, adalah alasan utama kau tak ingin perasaan ini berjalan lebih jauh, maka aku akan menghormatinya dan tetap akan berjuang untuk bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini agar bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi, jika alasannya karena kau lelah denganku, merasa muak karena aku yang terus berada di dekatmu, maka aku akan pulang ke rumah Bibi Hange, dan selamanya tak akan mendekatimu barang sejengkal saja. Namun, sampai kapanpun, Grisha dan Carla Jaeger adalah kedua orangtuaku."

Setelah Mikasa pergi, Eren memeluk kedua kakinya dan mulai menangis. Menangisi kematian ayahnya, menangisi kondiai ibunya, serta menangisi hubungannya dengan Mikasa yang tak pernah berjalan sebagaimana harapan dirinya. Dia, hanya ingin benar-benar bisa rukun dengan Mikasa seperti layaknya kakak dan adik.

Namun, kejadian malam itu, setahun lalu, membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu, dia sadar dia tak terlalu mabuk, namun membiarkan dirinya menciumi Mikasa adalah perbuatan paling bejat yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup. Bahkan dia tak pernah mencium satupun wanita sebelumnya.

"Apa aku masih layak menjadi seorag kakak setelah itu?"

Dan setelahnya dia selalu berdoa agar Mikasa menjauhinya, berdoa agar ada momen dimana Mikasa akhirnya menerima ajakan Bibi Hange dan pergi dari keluarga Jaeger.

Dan hari itu tiba, namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Yaitu kehilangan orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat adikmu menangis, sih? Dia itu sudah sering berusaha untuk bisa mendekatimu. Aku tak tahu apa masalah dalam keluargamu, bagiamana hubungan kalian sebagai kakak dan adik bisa separah itu. Tapi, dengan kejadian yang menimpa orangtua kalian, bukankah harusnya kau lebih bisa dekat dengannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluargamu sekarang?" Jean tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan langsung menceramahi Eren.

Eren tak langsung menjawab. Dia diam sejenak. Lalu tanpa menatap Jean dia menyahut, "Dia tak benar-benar menganggapku keluarganya. Dia menganggapku orang lain."

"Huh?" Jean kebingungan. Namun, Eren tetap diam membisu, tak berniat menjelaskan apapun pada teman sekamarnya itu.

* * *

**Endingnya memang sengaja cukup sampai di sini agar bisa dikembangkan imajinasinya oleh masing-masing pembaca. Hahaha. Ini pertama kali membuat fanfict tentang Eren Mikasa. Maaf ya kalau agak kacau hehehe.**


End file.
